El diario de un agente
by Les202
Summary: Que pasa cuando phineas revela un secreto a ferb y a candace, que pasa cuando perry tambien lo descubra, phineas recibira visitas inesperadas de viejos amigos, perry se reencontrara con viejos enemigos. Nuestros heroes tendran nuevas aventuras y amigos.
1. fontfontCapítulo 1fontfont

EL DIARIO DE UN AGENTE

CHAP 1

Se ve en un cuarto oscuro, un foco iluminando una parte donde se encuentra a un chico y otra parte ilumina una silla donde se encuentra un hombre viendo un punto en especifico dándolo la espalda al chico.

¿Cree señor que ya están listos? Pregunto el chico al hombre quien todavía le daba la espalda.

Si agente ya lo están así que tráelos para mañana entendido dijo aquel hombre con un tono de voz dando a entender que era una orden.

Pero pero señor dijo el chico algo angustiado solo para ser interrumpido.

Sin peros agente es una orden y una orden cumplirá entendido dijo aquel hombre estrictamente ya algo enojado al chico.

Entendido señor dijo el chico para hacer un saludo militar y salir de ahí.

Una mañana como otra en la casa FLYNN-FLETCHER todos dormían pacíficamente, hasta que se ve como una mano se posa sobre un reloj que se encontraba encima de un cajón alado de la cama se podía observar unos cuantos mechones de cabello color verde debajo de una sabana, luego se puede escuchar un bostezo.

Que horas son ferb dijo un niño pelirrojo a su hermanastro llamado ferb.

Son las 6:00am phineas por dijo ferb.

Vaya dormimos mas de lo esperado esa reunión que tuvo candace fue algo ruidosa ¿no lo crees ferb ? pregunto phineas.

El peliverde solo levanto el pulgar en señal afirmativa.

Muy bien vamos a desayunar nos espera un gran dia hoy dijo phineas mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Ferb decidió seguirlo para también levantarse de la cama de pronto se detuvo en seco.

A que se refiere phineas al decir que nos espera un gran dia hoy pensó ferb

Bueno aquí mi primer fic espero que les guste aquí LES202 se despide bay


	2. Chapter 2

EL DIARIO DE UN AGENTE

CHAP 2

Hola soy yo LES202 no puedo creer que he recibido comentarios bueno 1 pero como quiera cuenta, ahora el fic.

* * *

Phineas bajaba tranquilamente las escaleras mientras ferb le seguía pensativo por lo ultimo que había dicho

POV^ PHINEAS

Vi como ferb venia pensativo ,tal vez lo confundí con lo que dije pero pronto ya lo descubrirá.

¡Candace que haces aquí! –dije a lo que vi que saque a ferb de sus pensamientos, vi como candace me volteo a ver alegremente.

Oh nada preparando el desayuno ¿por?-dijo mi hermana contenta diciendo la palabra "nada" algo lento.

Esta bien por que te levantaste tan temprano si tu siempre te levantas tarde y por cierto a que horas te levantaste –dije algo confundido y vi que ferb también estaba confundido, candace ponía su mano en su barbilla pensativamente.

Bueno –dijo candace con una enorme sonrisa- voy a tener una cita con jeremy y me levante alas 5:30 am -dijo cuando termino de decirlo, yo ya me lo esperaba.

Candace a que horas tienes la cita –le pregunte un tanto nervioso por la respuesta que me diera.

A las 2:00pm ¿Por qué preguntas?-dijo confundida. Yo suspire aliviado por la respuesta no era la que me temía, me había salvado milagrosamente.

No por nada no te preocupes –dije pero luego mire a ferb – vamos a desayunar si -le dije y me dirigí a la mesa a sentarme, ferb me imito y se sentó a mi lado, candace nos sirvió hotcakes yo me los acabe de un bocado, vi como ferb iba comiendo lento y candace normal.

Oye candace y papa y mama –dije a lo que no me acordaba de que ellos no estaban ahí.

Bueno el abuelo Fletcher se cayó y se fracturo por eso mama y papa fueron a cuidarlo junto con la abuela –dijo candace explicándome todo.

Bueno –dije al ver que ferb ya había acabado –candace, ferb síganme –les dije a mis 2 hermano mientras habría una compuerta al lado de un florero.

* * *

bueno aqui el segundo capitulo gracias a los que dejaron comentarios.

LES202 se despide.


	3. Chapter 3

**EL DIARIO DE UN AGENTE**

**CHAP 3**

**Atencion puede que la historia se salga de la serie, y para los fans de phinbella no va a ver porque bueno no me gusta el phinbella.**

**Cargo de responsabilidad : no soy dueña de phineas y ferb pero depersonajes que pronto apareceran si.**

* * *

** POV^CANDACE**

Vi como phineas abría una compuerta en la pared al lado del florero favorito de mama, yo me espante y me dije no lo vaya a tirar.

Candace, ferb síganme por favor –dijo phineas vi como ferb lo iba siguiendo, yo me quede ahí vi como phineas me miraba confundido y preocupado.

¿Candace te pasa algo? –pregunto phineas dirigiéndose a mi.

Yo lo mire con molestia-en serio phineas como quieres que no me pase nada cuando veo que mi hermano abre un compuerta que lleva a tal lugar eh-dije al borde de la cólera.

Candace tranquilízate y solo entra, te alcanzare en un segundo –dijo phineas mientras enpujaba a candace por la compuerta.

Es seguro –dije con voz temerosa.

No te preocupes todo estará bien –dijo phineas para que la compuerta se cerrara.

Vi como phineas desapareció tras la com puerta, cuando reaccione bien me di cuenta que era un ascensor que me llevaba hacia abajo, espero que nada malo me pase.

* * *

**POV^FERB**

Vi como llegaba a una guarida, era elegante excepto por un muro con diversas armes cohetes y lanza garfios entre otras, en el medio había una silla azul con blanco y enfrente de ella un enorme monitor gris con detalles en negro era algo llamativo. Pero algo me saco de mis pensamientos cuando escuche un sonido que provino del ascensor y vi que candace venia en el.

Espere un poco hasta que candase se bajo del ascensor con la boca abierta de la impresión.

Candace estas bien –dije al ver que ella estaba en shock.

Antes de que pudiera volver a preguntar escuche pasos y escuche una voz.

Vaya vaya Ferb Fletcher y Candace Flynn me da gusto verlos.

* * *

**Bueno aquí el tercer capitulo de mi primer fic lamento mucho por haberme tardado pero estare subiendo los capítulos cada fin de semana, y gracias a los que dejaron sus comentarios, especialmente de ti InuFaiya**

**Dejen comentarios pliiiissss.**


	4. Chapter 4

**EL DIARIO DE UN AGENTE**

**CHAP 4**

**Lamento no poder actualizar antes porfis comentarios**

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD : Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen, personajes futuros si.**

* * *

POV^FERB

Vi como un hombre de aproximadamente unos 50 años o más nos miraba, llevaba un traje blanco militar, el traje tenia condecoraciones y una medalla del lado derecho y en el izquierdo la siglas "_OMPAM _" impresas en el.

Nos miraba. Como si esperara una reacción de parte nuestra yo seguía parado mirándolo fijamente hasta que…

Quien es usted señor y ¿que quiere de nosotros?-dijo candace seriamente poniéndose protectoramente delante de mi.

El hombre nada mas la miro y sonrío –que bueno que pregunta señorita Flynn, ustedes fueron elegidos para ser agentes al igual que sus padres-dijo el hombre.

Candace y yo quedamos desconcertados –de que esta hablando señor- le dije demasiado confundido.

Miren chicos siéntense –nos dijo para chasquear los dedos y que de el piso salieran 3 sillas nos sentamos, el hombre hizo lo mismo y se sentó en frente de nosotros.

Miren les contare sobre sus padres o mejor conocidos como el _agente Flynn _y la_ agente Fletcher._

Fueron los mejores agentes que pude enseñar, pero un día el agente Flynn falleció en un trágico accidente automovilístico, uno de sus enemigos lo saco fuera del carril haciendo que se volcara su auto en un barranco, cuando lo encontramos ya había pasado lo inimaginable, la agente Fletcher y yo sufrimos mucho al igual que tu madre señorita Flynn, le avisamos como había ocurrido todo pero no le dijimos que fue un enemigo quien lo había sacado del carril, si no que fue camionero que venia ebrio, lo peor fue que sucedió una semana antes del cumpleaños de su hijo Phineas.

Alto, alto usted conoce a Phineas-dijo Candace desconcertada por el hecho de que el hombre conociera a Phineas.

Yo igual estaba desconcertado pero mejor decidí quedarme callado y prestar atención al hombre después de todo el debe de saber donde esta mi madre, o que le paso.

Señorita Flynn las preguntas para el final por favor-dijo el hombre para seguir con su relato.

Ahora donde me quede, así la agente Fletcher juro vengarse fue a una misión de infiltración, cuando estaba apunto de finalizar la misión fue emboscada. Ahífue cuando también la perdí a ella…

POV^ DESCONOCIDO

Oye ¿crees que nos recuerde Les?-dijo un chico, a su compañera quien se le notaba fastidio en la cara.

Brock el nunca se olvidaría de nosotros ¿verdad Karla?-pregunto la chica a otra que estaba al lado de ella.

No lo se puede que tal vez si se allá olvidado de nosotros ¿no es así Eli?-pregunto la chica llamada Karla a otra que parecía uno o dos años mayor que ella.

No tengo idea, pero más le vale a Phineas que no-dijo eso ultimo algo raro comosi estuviera diciendo una advertencia ¿pero a quien?.

* * *

**¿Quienes seran estos miteriosos chicos? y ¿Quien es este misterioso hombre? y ¿A donde fueron a parar Ferb y Candace? RxR plisss **


	5. Chapter 5

EL DIARIO DE UN AGENTE

_Chap 5_

**Lo lamento mucho por haber tardado en actualizar, pero eh estado ocupada en otras cosas y de pasada eh estado viendo otros exelentes fics, voy a agradecer a quienes me han dejado sus opiniones y sugerencias me alegran y me inspiran a seguirle.**

**¡ ENCERIO MUCHAS GRACIAS ! Y ¡ FELIZ AÑO NUEVO ATRASADO !**

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños.**

**P.S. : Personajes futuros si o como les dicen (creo) O'cs**

* * *

POV^PHINEAS

Después de un rato de esperar cerré la compuerta y me fui corriendo a mi cuarto, cuando estaba a punto de llegar me tropeze con Perry quien se limito solo a lanzar un gruñido.

¡Auch Perry porque no estas en tu misión ahorita se te va a ser tarde! –le dije a mi mascota quien me miraba nerviosamente, yo solo le dedique una pequeña sonrisa ya que el pensó que se lo decía en broma pero la verdad era otra puesto que yo sabia su secreto el pudo ver en mi mirada que no era broma, se limito a agachar la cabeza con tristeza. Lo cargue, me encamine a mi habitación con el en mis brazos.

Tranquilo Perry te lo explicare en un momento –le dije tranquilamente a mi mascota, el solo me sonrio y dio gruñido de alivio, dándome a entender que ya estaba mas calmado.

Abri la puerta y entre en mi habitación compartida con mi hermano, este lindo cuarto que me llena de recuerdos incluso el techo, figuras de nubes sobresalen sobre la pintura color celeste del techo, fue una buena idea ponerle este diseño al techo lo elegimos para no sentirnos tan encerrados.

Coloque a Perry en mi cama en forma de balsa le di un abrazo calido y abri la boca para hablar-Perry en primero ya se que eres un agente secreto puedes ponerte nose en forma de agente secreto para poder charlar-le dije a mi mascota quien solo asintió se puso de pie y se coloco una fedora color marrón con una línea negra en medio.

Cuando estuvo listo, yo estaba a punto de hablar cuando el me interrumpió gruñendo –grrrr grrrr grrr(de que quieres hablar Phineas y ¿Cómo sabes que soy un agente secreto? Siempre me asegure de que nadie se enterara de mi identidad secreta).

Tranquilo Perry se tu identidad secreta por que yo también soy un agente secreto –le conteste a mi mascota sabiendo que se iba a impresionar.

Perry abrió la boca por unos segundos y dijo –(desde cuando eres un agente )–me pregunto Perry serio, yo abri la boca pero dude por un segundo.

Pues la verdad yo empecé desde los 4 años, 2 años después de que tu llegaras –le conteste a mi mascota quien solo me miro desconcertado al parecer el estaba tratando de analizar lo que le dije.

(Y tu en que organización trabajas cierto que no es la OWCA )–me dijo Perry, el sabia que no es en la misma donde el esta trabajando.

Cierto, yo trabajo para la _OMPAM _–le conteste a Perry quien me miro confundido.

(Que significan sus siglas y) … -Perry dijo a medias, de repente se detuvo, llevo una mano a su barbilla estaba muy centrado en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando levante un brazo delante de su cara.

¿Perry en que piensas? –pregunte a mi mascota cuando vi que lo saque de sus pensamientos.

(Pienso que como es que me entiendes, pero antes respondeme que significan las siglas _OMPAM_) –me pregunte Perry algo exaltado.

Mira Perry las siglas significan Organización Mundial Para Agentes Menores –le explique a Perry.

(¿Quieres decir que hay agentes de todos los países en esta organización? Y son menores de edad) –pregunto Perry sorprendido.

No y si , no de todo el mundo exactamente solo de los países que están integrados a la ONU (Organización de las Naciones Unidas) y tienen que ser menores de 19 años –le conteste a mi mascota en el orden en que me pregunto.

Bueno antes de que sigamos con el tema ¿Cómo es que me entiendes? –pregunto Perry intrigado.

Pues Perry veras tengo un dispositivo de traducción en el cerebro, no pienses que fue mi idea, si no de la agencia –le conteste a Perry un poco nervioso, el se limito a mirarme con los ojos bien abiertos.

(¿Que? Y ¿Por qué rayos te pusieron eso en el cerebro Phineas?) –me dijo Perry algo exaltado, pero vi que se empezaba a relajarse.

Perry es que en mi organización cada agente tiene compañeros animales, solo puedes tener d cmpañeros animales, es por eso que tengo este dispositivo en mi cabeza –le dije a Perry con toda la calma que podía mostrar.

(Espera tu tienes compañeros animales ¿Quiénes son? –me pregunto Perry intrigado.

Bueno Perry te los voy a presentar ellos son …

* * *

POV^FERB

Mire estupefacto a aquel hombre, no lo podía creer mi madre biológica había muerto en una misión de infiltración todo por querer vengar al padre de Phineas, pero entonces me acuerdo de algo importante...

Espere un momento señor todavía no nos responde -le al señor al parecer confundiendólo totalmente.

Y ¿que es joven Fletcher? -me dijo todavia confundido.

¿Como es que conoce a Phineas e incluso a nosotros? -le preguntó algo intrigado

Pues veras...

* * *

POV^DESCONOCIDO

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto de Danville, cuatro chicos se encontraban sentados en la sala de espera, platicando en lo que llegan por ellos...

Bien finalmente llegamos a Danville -dijo una chica a otras dos chicas y aun chico que venían con ella.

Espero encontremos a Phineas -dice el chico emocionado- pero sobre todo que se acuerde de su gran y mejor amigo Brock -decía el chico en su voz se notaba mucha alegría, algo de tristeza y preocupación.

Por supuesto que lo hará Brock el se a de acordar de ti y de nosotras no te preocupes -dijo la chica que había hablado al principio.

Si y si se le olvida ya sabes que siempre se lo podremos recordar -dijo otra chica que se acercaba a el, y le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro.

Vaya gracias Leslie gracias Karla -dijo el chico ya mas animado- y tu que opinas Eli -le pregunto a otra chica un poco mas grande que el.

La chica lo miro y le sonrío- como ya dijo Les no hay por que preocuparse, Phineas nos reconocera en cuanto nos vea -le dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Bueno, pero a que oras llegan por nosotros estoy impaciente -dijo el chico en tono infantil, con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro.

Las tres chicas se rieron por la cara que puso el chico.

Pronto Brock no seas impaciente jijiji -dijo la chica mayor todavía riendose con una mano en su boca.

Tranquis Brock el superior Thomas que nos recogeria en un rato más -le dijo la otra chica sonriendo.

Lo se Les, pero de verdad quiero ver a Phineas...

* * *

**Bueno así termina el capitulo de hoy, para los que están confundidos, voy a hacer una descripción después del siguiente capitulo, describiré a estos personajes míos, por ahora solo les diré sus nombres y sus edades:el chico se llama Brock y tiene 11 años, la chica que llaman Les se llama Leslie y tiene 11 años también, la chica mayor se llama Elizabeth, tiene 13 años (la misma edad que Ferb), también le dicen Eli, y por ultimo esta Karla es la menor tiene 10 años.**

**Bueno aquí estan sus nombres y edades.**

**agrezco sus comentarios, si algo no les gusta, no duden en comentarlo, pliiss RXR.**

**Se despide LES202 disfruten el fin de semana. **


	6. Chapter 6

**EL DIARIO DE UN AGENTE**

**CHAP 7**

**Bueno aquí otro chap de mi fic lamento por a ver tardado tanto estaba muy ocupada con exámenes y eso bueno sin mas el fic**

_**¡ ¡GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS ! !**_

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: **Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen.

* * *

**POV^FERB**

Seguía mirando a aquel hombre, luego a Candace esparaba a que nos contara sobre como nos conocía.

Bueno joven Fletcher les dire, pero la verdad es muy simple los conozco por sus padres jovencito usted debió de a verlo supuesto mas que nadie –dijo el hombre la verdad es que tenia razón.

Bueno a veces puedes olvidar varias cosas…

**POV^CANDACE**

Bueno con eso dicho por el hombre hasta hace que dude de mi inteligencia y la de Ferb pero bueno tampoco somos perfectos o al menos yo no.

Pero como quiera tenia otra pregunta en mente, ¿Dónde esta Phineas?...

* * *

**POV^PERRY**

Estaba hay parado como bobo viendo a los compañeros de Phineas los cuales eran un pequeño lobo y un perro de raza que no conozco eran apenas unos cachorros yo diría que tendrían como entre 8 meses o un año tal vez.

El lobo era todo gris execto su pata delantera derecha, media oreja derecha en la parte superior, la punta de su cola y la parte superior de su hocico , tenia una nariz color rosa claro y unos singulares ojos azules claros (como los de Jeremy), a Phineas le llegaba hasta el short y sus orejas puntiagudas le llagaban un poco mas arriba.

El perro era como un tipo de Beagle pero mas alto de la estatura del lobo tenia la parte del lomo color negra con 3 manchas blancas pequeñas en la cola, la parte de la barriga y el hocico es color marrón claro (casi naranja), al igual que el lobo tenia la oreja y la pata derecha blancas, el hocico de igual manera, su nariz es color rosa un poco mas oscura que la del lobo y tenia unos ojos color miel.

Bueno Perry ellos son Silver –dijo Phineas señalando al lobo – y Scaut –dijo señalando al perro – mis compañeros animales.

Hola –dijo el lobo feliz, su voz era como la de un niño de 10 años eso me hizo aclarar en mi mente que eran unos cachorros.

Hola –dijo el perrito su voz sonaba mas aniñada que la del lobo como la de un niño de 8 años.

Hola –dije yo estaba impresionado son algo jóvenes.

Tu debes ser Perry ¿verdad? –dijo el Silver (el lobo) emocionado, mire a Phineas por un momento no sabia que responder ¿Cómo sabían de mi?, lo mas seguro era de que Phineas les debió de haber contado sobre mi.

Y si te lo preguntas Phineas si nos a contado sobre ti, nos a dicho que eres uno de los mejores agentes de tu agencia es eso ¿cierto? – me pregunto el perro con ojos que irradian de emoción, me puse un poco incomodo pero luego me relaje mire a los dos cachorros que me miraban con curiosidad y emoción en sus ojos.

Si así es y ¿que mas les a contado Phineas sobre mi? –dije y le lancé una mirada acusadora el solo me miro con una sonrisa disque inocente.

Bueno el nos a dicho muchas cosas increíbles sobre ti, de cómo salvaron el area limítrofe de una invasión de… - dijo Silver para ser interrumpido.

¡Robots! –exclamo Scaut (el perro) quien ya no pudo contener mas la emoción.

Oye no me interrumpas –dijo Silver quejándose de la forma en que le interrumpió Scaut.

Bueno no pude contener mas la emoción –dijo Scaut defendiéndose de la mirada acusadora que le lanzaba Silver.

La verdad es que estos dos parecen hermanos, pelean como hermanos aunque lo mas obvio es que no lo sean por que bueno son de diferentes especies y ustedes me entienden…

Bueno chicos hay que ver a Ferb y a Candace seguro que están con el general –dijo Phineas desconcertándome totalmente de quien habla…

* * *

**POV^DESCONOCIDO **

Todavía no llegan por nosotros ya me canse de esperar al superior Thomas Les –dijo Brock el chico estaba demasiado cansado y fastidiado por ser ya las 12:00 am.

(**Brock Brown**: Un chico Ingles (aunque no se le note mucho el acento) de 11 años, de cabello castaño oscuro, se peina con los cabellos de puntas, tiene ojos color ámbar, es de tez a perlada, viste unos jeans color negros, una camisa de mangas cortas color negra con capucha color gris que trae un símbolo de puma y debajo de esta una camisa blanca, trae unos tenis converse negros con la punta y la suela blancas.

**Personalidad** : Es alegre, es bromista, inteligente, le gusta ver el lado positivo de las cosas, no le gusta cuando una persona se aprovecha de otra o de un animalito indefenso, es buen amigo, tiene sentido del humor, es muy cosquílludo, a veces es infantil e ingenuo (como Phineas), es algo himperactivo, pero tiene mucha paciencia para explicar cosas, no entiende mucho sobre "moda" y puede ser muy serio y engañoso si la situación lo requiere.

**Gustos y Habilidades** : le gusta mucho la música rock y el pop, le fascina el dulce, su desagrado o como el le llama "debilidad" es la mayonesa, el toca la guitarra, el piano, la guitarra eléctrica, la batería, el víolin y le gusta cantar.

Sus deportes favoritos son el futboll, el voliboll y el basquetboll, el practica karate, kun fu y ninjitsu donde a logrado conseguir cinturón negro en karate , se ha vuelto muy hábil en el kun fu y muy sigiloso en el ninjitsu, también le gusta la mecanica.

**Compañero animal** : A si como Phineas el también tiene un compañero animal, es una nutria macho llamada Nunts, es color marrón oscuro con una línea blanca en medio que atraviesa desde su hocico hasta su cola, la nutria es joven como de la misma edad que Silver y Scaut, tiene ojos color azul oscuro.)

Tranquis Brock ya vendrán sabes bien que el superior es muy tardado –dijo Leslie aunque ella también se estaba aburriendo de tanto esperar.

(**Leslie Vianey : **Una chica Mexicana de 11 años, cabello castaño claro medio ondulado, le llega a la espalda, tiene ojos color verde claros, es de tez clara medio rosada, trae una camisa azul claro con el símbolo del ying y el yang en medio, trae también un pescador color azul rey con varios bolsillos y utiliza unos converse color negras con suela y punta blancas.

**Personalidad : **Es tranquila, amistosa, inteligente, también es algo bromista como Brock, y casi siempre están compitiendo. Le gusta la música rock y el pop, también una que otra balada aunque no le gusta mucho la música de amor, ella es algo cosquilluda aunque menos que Brock es muy junta con Brock le encanta estar con el porque principalmente son casi iguales y le entiende muy bien.

**Gustos y habilidades : **A ella le gusta tocar la guitarra clasica, el piano, la guitarra eléctrica y también le encanta cantar. A ella le gusta mucho el mole y el arroz, le desagrada la mayonesa, lo único raro es que la come solo en los troles.

Sus deportes favoritos son el futboll y el voliboll. A ella al igual que Brock estudia karate, kun fu y ninjitsu, aunque también le gusta la gimnasia y la practica junto a Karla y Elizabeth.

**Conpañero animal : **Ella tiene una compañera animal que es una loba color blanca (misma edad que Silver y Scaut), exepto por la punta de su cola, su pata delantera izquierda y la parte superior de su hocico que son color gris, tiene ojos color azul claro.)

Y que tal si el superior no llega eh Les? –dijo karla aunque ella suena mas impaciente que fastidiada.

( **Karla Henderson : **Una chica australiana (ella no tiene acento australiano) de cabellos naranjas que los trae amarrados en dos coletas los cuales las trae en las partes superiores de los lados de la cabeza, ojos azul cielo, tez clara, ella lleva puesto un vestido de color amarillo con lunares rojos que le llega a las rodillas y una cinta del mismo color que los lunares atada a la cintura con el moño que la sujeta en la espalda, tra uno zapates escolares negros con unas calcetas largas color blancas. Ella casi no conzo Australia porque sus padres murieron cuando ella tenía dos años y su tio y ella se mudaron a EUA allí su tio fue asesinado y ella quedo en un orfanato donde fue adoptada por la _OMPAM._

**Personalidad : **Es muy optimista al igual que Phineas, muy alegre, inteligente y siempre le gusta vestir con colores alegres no le gusta traer ropa negra solo la que utiliza para entrenar, le gusta mucho la música movida, de danza y algo de pop y rock.

**Gustos y habilidades : **Le gusta tocar el piano, la trompeta y la guitarra clásica, también cantar, ella entrena karate, yudo y taekwondo, asi al igual que Leslie le gusta la gimnasia y la practica con Elizabeth y ella.

Le gusta mucho el voliboll y el futboll, también le gusta el janboll anque no lo juega mucho.

**Compañero animal : **Ella tiene un canguro de compañero animal (misma edad que Silver y Scaut), es la única cosa que le recuerda de donde viene. El canguro es color café claro excepto por su vientre que es de un color café medio rojizo (como el color vino) tiene ojos color café oscuro.)

No se, pero a que horas piensa venir tu tio Eli ? –pregunta Leslie ya se estaba impacientando por la tardanza de el superior Thomas.

No tengo idea pero dijo que ya venia, eso creo –dijo Eli aunque empezaba a dudar, y esto ultimo lo dijo en voz baja.

( **Elizabeth Maslow : **Es una chica inglesa ( ella si tiene acento y claramente se le nota) de cabello castaño oscuro pero ligeramente más claro que el de Brock, ojos color rosa, ella tiene el cabello corto le llega a los hombros las puntas las tiene en forma de picos, ella es la sobrina del superior Thomas uno de los superiores de más alta categoría de la _OMPAM_.

**Personalidad :** ella es una chica muy tranquila la mas tranquila de los cuatro, ella también puede ser algo sobreprotectora y mas con karla por ser la menor, ella es muy inteligente, no es muy bromista pero si tiene sentido del humor.

**Gustos y habilidades : **A ella le gusta mucho la música romántica, así como el jazz y el blus, a ella le gusta mucho la pizza aunque procura no comerla en exeso. Ella toca la guitarra eléctrica, la armónica y el violín, también canta.

Ella entrena youdo, imua limalama y karate do, también practica gimnasia con Leslie y Karla. A ella le gusta el futboll y el basquetboll.

**Compañero animal : **Ella tiene una compañera animal que es una pequeña zorra (misma edad que Silver y Scaut) la zorra es color café claro con la barriga y orejas en un tono marrón oscuro, ojos color café aunque a veces se le torna medio rojos debido a la poca luz.)

¡Oigan chicos miren ya llegaron por nosotros! ¡si! –exclamo Brock como señalo a una camioneta color blanca de la cual bajaba un señor joven, se le podía calcular de entre 21 a 25 años máximo tez aperlada, cabello castaño, ojos rosas, traía puesto un traje en color café con corbata roja.

Chicos llegue por ustedes, vámonos hay que ir a ver a Phineas –dijo el superior Thomas.

¡Superior Thomas! –gritaron al mismo tiempo contentos de que llegaran por ellos.

Bueno hay que ir a ver a Phineas –exclamo Brock contento corriendo hacia el vehiculo.

Las chicas suspiraron aliviadas de que por fin llegaran por ellos, por fin podrían ver a Phineas otra vez…

* * *

**Bueno que les pareció?**

**Me emocione un poco en este capitulo al menos lo hice un poco mas largo.**

**Pero por fin Brock, Leslie, Karla y Elizabeth verán a Phineas otra vez, y como se lo tomara este?. Al descubrir que sus viejos amigos lo visitaran. Espero y haya descrito a los personajes de manera que entiendan y se los puedan imaginar.**

**Gracias a aquellas personitas que me dejaron reviews, y mas a otra persona que note que le gusto mucho (tu sabes quien eres y me alegra que sea una de tus favoritas).**

**Bueno sin mas que decir Les202 se deside.**

**RxR Plisss ¡ **


	7. Chapter 7

**El diario de un agente**

**Chap 7**

**Bueno otro capítulo de mi fic, perdón por a ver tardado pero he estado ocupada bueno el fic y agradezco sus comentarios me animan…**

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen, solo Brock, Leslie , Karla, Elizabeth y la historia.**

* * *

-sácame el codo del ojo Brock-

-lo siento Les pero no puedo moverme y alguien tiene una pierna en mis costillas-

-sorry Brock tratare de quitarte mi pierna de las costillas-

Karla trataba de moverse pero lo único que consiguió al intentarlo fue un calambre.

-oye Eli muévete tantito a la derecha por fis-

-ok, pero no creo que sea buena idea Karla-

Tal y como Elizabeth dijo no fue buena idea, ya que al más mínimo movimiento todos se enredaron mas. Los chicos cuando fueron recogidos por el superior Thomas, no se dieron cuenta que la camioneta no tenia asientos y al contrario de estar espacioso sin lo asientos, estaba muy chico el lugar y tuvieron que amontonarse para caber todos.

-sabes Eli alguien normal nos avisaría antes que la camioneta ¡tenía poco espacio!, y no estaríamos amontonados, además ¡Brock ya casi me saca el ojo!-

-tranquila Les yo estoy casi igual, Karla me está picando el ojo con su cabello-

-sí pero todavía es muy diferente-

-ok ok ya basta, superior ¿cuánto nos falta para llegar?-

Brock tuvo que interrumpir la mini discusión de Eli y Les, para poder preguntarle al superior Thomas (quien viene en la parte del conducto) en cuanto tiempo llegarían, ya que el aunque no lo mostrara era el más impaciente por llegar.

-bueno Brock todavía no tengo un tiempo definido de la hora exacta en que llegaremos, pero te diré que entre como una hora y media o dos-

El superior Thomas quien apenas había dicho una palabra en todo el trayecto, también se encontraba ya algo fastidiado de venir escuchando las quejas de los cuatro chicos que traía atrás consigo.

-ok pero ya quiero llegar, porque quiero ver a Phineas, a Silver, a Scaut y a Nunts, creen que haya sido buena idea dejar a nuestros compañeros animales con Phineas, se que él los va a cuidar y todo eso, pero ¿creen que haya sido lo correcto chicas?-

-claro que si Brock- Leslie quien todavía tenía el codo de Brock en su ojo trato de apoyarlo, aunque ella también tenía duda –no te preocupes ellos están bien-

-si además si no hubiera sido lo correcto, Phineas nos lo hubiera dicho ¿no?- Karla no tenía nada de duda, ya que ella sabe que Phineas les hubiera dicho algo al respecto.

-si eso creo, bueno solo tengo una pregunta más en mente-

-y ¿cuál es?-

Leslie, Karla, Elizabeth e incluso el superior Thomas prestaron mucha atención a lo que Brock iba a decir, este solo estaba con la mirada perdida en el paisaje

-¿Phineas abra encontrado nuevos amigos que nos reemplacen a nosotros?...

**En la casa Flynn Fletcher…**

-un momentito Phineas, se puede saber de que estás hablando-

-Perry te aseguro que te lo explicare pronto, pero ahora debemos de ver a Ferb y a Candace-

-ok, pero quiero una explicación satisfactoria ¿ok?-

Phineas solo se limito a asentir, rápidamente se dirigió escaleras abajo con Silver y Scaut detrás de el, Perry quien se había quedado un poco pensativo, corrió para no quedarse atrás.

Phineas volvió abrir una compuerta al lado del florero, la misma compuerta que había abierto por la que entraron Ferb y Candace, entro en ella seguido de Silver y Scaut, estuvieron esperando a Perry por unos segundos, hata que este finalmente se hizo presente en la habitación.

Perry quedo en shock al ver la compuerta, pero no dijo palabra alguna y fue hasta donde Phineas y los cachorros se encontraban, una vez adentro pudo observar que era un especie de ascensor como el suyo solo que este era de metal con una pequeña ventanilla que dejaba entrar aire.

-Phineas a ¿Dónde lleva esta compuerta?-

-Perry solo te dire que se dirige hacia donde Ferb y Candace están-

Y con esto dicho el ascensor se puso en marcha, Perry solo esperaba que a donde fueran a para Ferb y Candace estuvieran bien y que Phineas le explicara todo lo que estaba pasando, aunque todavía había cosas que ni Phineas se esperaba…

**Con Ferb y Candace…**

-vaya no lo había pensado de esa forma-

-a mí también me sorprende señorita Flynn, yo pensé que lo sabían-

-bueno, no pensamos en eso antes-

-muy bien, ¿hum?, a me olvide de algo jovencitos todavía no me eh presentado soy el general Carlos, para servirles-

El hombre cortésmente se presento, estiro una mano invitando a Ferb y Candace para que la estrecharan. Estos solo miraron la mano del genera con desconfianza, el hombre al ver las expresiones en sus caras retiro su mano tranquilamente abrió la boca para hablar pero un sonido lo interrumpió…

Ferb, Candace y el general Carlos se voltiaron hacia el origen del sonido del cual era el mismo ascensor en el que habían venido los primeros dos. Ferb y Candace no lo podían creer del ascensor salió un lobo y un perro, pero lo que mas los impacto fue que atrás de ellos venían Phineas y Perry…

* * *

**Bueno no se ustedes pero me gusto como quedo, la que se va armar en el siguiente chap…**

**Y gracias a los que me dejan comentarios me animan y también a los que no pero siguen mi historia muchos thank you a todos.**

**Bueno ahora los comentarios del chap anterior…**

**fhiserprice : **Me agrada mucho que te guste la historia y si puse mucha información en el chap anterior (espero y no te confundas XD).

** :** jejeje lo de amigo me confundió no te referirás a amiga es que soy una chica (creo que es obvio por el nombre -.-' jejeje) y me gusto al a verte dejado con suspenso jajaja no me lo esperaba mucho XD.

**Bueno hasta horita son todos nos leemos de nuevo mis queridos lectores y escritores.**

**Espero y no tardar en actualizar jejeje -.-' que se la pasen bien **

**Les202 fuera, paz.**


End file.
